


Tauriel&Legolas and Ada Thranduil

by FrankensteinsAway



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsAway/pseuds/FrankensteinsAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't really know how to make a summary for just a draw... Anyways when I saw a poster of Tauriel/Legolas I kind of wanted to Kill P.J but then I saw the movie and now I totally ship this pair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tauriel&Legolas and Ada Thranduil

 


End file.
